<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我們的征途裡可從來沒有星辰與大海 by 100windmilesaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932403">我們的征途裡可從來沒有星辰與大海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100windmilesaway/pseuds/100windmilesaway'>100windmilesaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1930s, F/F, Gen, POV Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100windmilesaway/pseuds/100windmilesaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>和朋友一起寫的原創角色系列文，哈利波特設定，全是原創劇情以及角色。時間線為1930年代，比較靠近怪產，但我還是打了哈利波特的Tag。<br/>和羅琳小姐的世界是同一個，因此也會有原作角色出現。</p><p>祝閱讀愉快</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ophelia Dawson &amp; Nate Son</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我們的征途裡可從來沒有星辰與大海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>和朋友一起寫的原創角色系列文，哈利波特設定，全是原創劇情以及角色。時間線為1930年代，比較靠近怪產，但我還是打了哈利波特的Tag。<br/>和羅琳小姐的世界是同一個，因此也會有原作角色出現。</p><p>祝閱讀愉快</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　喬利區的Dawson一家總是對外宣稱他們的家庭再正常不過。但附近鄰居們全知道，他們是可說是整個社區中最不正常的一家了。<br/>
　　啊，並非他們家出了脾氣頑固的老頭子或是有個擁有一座諾大莊園的尊貴政府官員。正好相反，他們完美的很——可說是太過完美了。<br/>
　　Dawson先生早早就去世了，僅有幾名從以前就待在喬利區的老住戶對他有印象。獨自扶養兩名兒女的Dawson太太有著及肩的金髮，在醫院裡上班。可在哪間醫院上班？鄰居們肯定那位有著溫暖笑容的太太有告訴他們名字過，或許是記憶問題，沒有一個人想的起來。<br/>
　　可這不妨礙他們前來Dawson家的下午茶。她烤的司康餅無人不愛，泡的紅茶香氣濃郁。庭院裡的草皮總是剪的整整齊齊，彷彿每根草都被測量過高度是否一致。<br/>
　　因此每人提起Dawson一家，他們總是這麼形容的：「哎呀，他們啊——完美的很，正常的很。但是唉唷，太過正常了，不知道是不是裝出來的？」<br/>
　　所以說人類真是奇怪呀，太過不正常即為異類，太過正常卻遭人起疑。最好是九分正常，但有一些小缺陷當調味料。看看兩條街外的Normel一家，丈夫認真工作，偶爾會和鄰近商店那俏麗的女裁縫幽會。這才正常——誰沒有缺點？<br/>
　　如此平凡且奇怪的一家，沒有人會在意他們，也不會注意到傍晚時分從路燈滑翔飛過的貓頭鷹。</p><p> </p><p>　　而我們的故事開始於陰沉灰暗的［*註1］星期二，一如平時的該死英國天氣。Erebus Dawson原先想就著這個天氣多賴床幾分鐘，卻被自己的妹妹催促聲吵醒。<br/>
　　「Erebus！起床起床起床起床！」<br/>
　　他身側的床墊凹陷下去，接著便是一陣劇烈的搖晃：「起床啦！」<br/>
　　Erebus發出幾聲咕噥作為抗議，將頭埋進被單中，但不被瘋狂的妹妹採納：「你猜猜我收到了什麼！」<br/>
　　他無需睜眼也能猜到是什麼使得對方這麼興奮。昨晚他下樓喝水時就看見那只羊皮紙信封，靜靜的躺在流理台旁，街燈透過十字形窗框照亮了信封上的綠色花體字：「Ophelia Dawson 小姐收」。<br/>
　　（想當然爾，既然他有著Erebus這種奇怪的名字，他妹妹的名字肯定不會是Jane、Sue、Amy那般普通又隨處可見的名字。）<br/>
　　「早餐有黑醋粟果醬，」Ophelia 站在床墊上宣布：「吃完早餐媽媽要帶我們去斜角巷。」<br/>
　　這倒是給Erebus一個離開被窩的極佳理由，更何況被Ophelia這麼一鬧，他也完全沒了睡意。<br/>
　　「先下去幫忙，我洗漱一下。」Ophelia聽話的跑到門邊一邊大喊：「動作快一點！」<br/>
　　Erebus穿過走廊走進廁所，不到幾分鐘，又聽見Ophelia的聲音：「快點快點！」她自門後探頭，淺色髮絲劃出完美的弧度。<br/>
　　Erebus嘴裡仍有泡沫，含糊不清的應了幾句，腳步聲再度消失於走廊盡頭。<br/>
　　「快一點——」<br/>
　　廁所的門板在Ophelia的臉前摔上。<br/>
　　</p><p> </p><p>　　Erebus下樓時，Dawson太太正一手裡翻著報紙，一隻手正一下一下揮舞著魔杖，浮在空中的刀將吐司切成薄片。<br/>
　　「早安，親愛的。」她頭也不回的說：「幫把手把吐司拿到餐桌上？你妹妹已經在那等著塗果醬了。」<br/>
　　Erebus接過盤子繞進客廳，Ophelia正跪在椅子上用手臂夾著果醬罐，努力想將它打開。Erebus伸手，他的妹妹發出解脫的歡呼，將玻璃罐遞出。<br/>
　　在Erebus在餐桌上擺放餐具的同時，Ophelia正忙著用果醬在吐司上畫出各種圖案。她給了自己一個大大的笑臉，Erebus收穫了一顆愛心。Ophelia在準備第三片吐司時猶豫了下，轉頭高聲詢問仍在廚房中的Dawson太太想要什麼圖案。<br/>
　　「你高興就好，甜心。」她的媽媽回答。<br/>
　　「你可以畫一隻龍。」Erebus提議。<br/>
　　Ophelia噘起嘴唇。<br/>
　　最終愛心被送到了Dawson太太手上，而Erebus得到一片只被黑醋粟果醬畫了一條線的吐司。Ophelia解釋那是一根魔杖，Erebus翻了白眼，往自己的吐司抹上一層厚厚的果醬。<br/>
　　「我拿到入學通知了！」Ophelia在早飯的茶香中大聲宣布，Erebus將她抱起讓她站在椅子上，茶杯裡的紅茶泛起漣漪，弄皺了Ophelia手上的級長徽章，那是她在Erebus的信封袋裡發現的：「以後我就能和哥哥一起上學了！」<br/>
　　「霍格華茲的天氣預報顯示：名為Ophelia的颶風即將來襲。」Erebus打趣。<br/>
　　Ophelia爆出一陣大笑。<br/>
　　</p><p> </p><p>　　他們草草結束了早餐，準備出門。在幻影移形到破釜酒吧內後，Dawson太太和兩人揮手道別。閃光亮起，留下了併肩站立的兄妹倆。<br/>
　　Ophelia用眼神詢問我們該去哪裡，Erebus用食指敲敲下唇，最後拍板定案先去購買書籍。他領著妹妹穿過吧檯，來到後方的小天井。被四面牆包圍的天井只見垃圾桶和及膝的雜草，此外什麼也沒有。<br/>
　　Erebus正敲著垃圾桶上邊的牆磚數著，他往上數三塊，再往橫裡數兩塊，接著彎起食指，在那塊磚上輕輕叩了三下。<br/>
　　那塊磚抖動起來，開始移動，中間的地方出現一個小洞，洞口越變越大，不多時他們面前就出現了一條寬闊的拱道。［註2］Erebus踏上鵝卵石鋪成的蜿蜒街道，仿照英國紳士手放在胸前，裝模作樣地做了個「請」的手勢。兩人並肩穿過拱門，洞口在他們穿過後倏忽消失，只剩一堵堅硬的牆。<br/>
　　即使不是第一次來到這裡，Ophelia仍舊對街道兩側的商店感到新奇。她的眼睛瞪的比銅鈴還大，東張西望，正在伸長脖子找路的Erebus不得不空出一隻手揪著她的領子，以免她走丟了。<br/>
　　Erebus抬手指了指前方不遠處一家名叫「華麗與汙痕」的商店，牽著Ophelia在一層層厚重布簾的黑袍子間前進。後者一向不太適應這種人潮擁擠的地方，只好縮著肩膀由著對方拉著自己。<br/>
　　「Erebus！」Ophelia注意到了街旁商店橫掛著的五顏六色的巨幅廣告，連忙拉著對方停下腳步，一群小巫師圍著廣告嘰嘰喳喳的討論著：「你看，是新的掃帚！」<br/>
　　Erebus連瞥都沒有看過去一眼，拉著Ophelia繼續前進：「我覺得我的彗星已經很不錯了。」<br/>
　　「但你之前不是一直說一直想換掃帚嗎？」Ophelia使勁力氣想拖住Erebus，卻徒勞無功：「更何況我這裡也有之前存的零用錢……一定夠你買一支啦！」<br/>
　　「梅林，你以為掃帚只要多少加隆？」Erebus對她的話嗤之以鼻：「放鬆你的手，Oli，你抓痛我了。」<br/>
　　Ophelia滿臉通紅的放開對方的手，小聲咕噥：「原本打算給你買來當級長禮物的……」<br/>
　　「我說了，我對我的彗星很滿意。」Erebus一派輕鬆回應：「再說你的零用錢拿去買你自己想要的當作入學禮物，不好嗎？」<br/>
　　「我想不到我要什麼。」<br/>
　　「一隻寵物？貓頭鷹如何？」Erebus建議。<br/>
　　這次換Ophelia吐舌了：「家裡已經有Tiffany，你也有Orpheus……」<br/>
　　「……而我覺得你也要有一隻，然後可以把他取名為Eurydike［註3］。」<br/>
　　「你怎麽都取一些奇怪的名字啊！」<br/>
　　「不然你自己取個名字？」<br/>
　　「不要。」Ophelia搖頭：「我又沒有什麼特別想要的。」<br/>
　　在鬥嘴的同時，Erebus推開了書店掛著乾掉不知名植物的木門，裡頭的書架堆滿了書。有大到能夠鑲窗框的厚書，也有小的只有拇指甲般的書籍。<br/>
　　很快的Ophelia在踏入門前所說的話就受到極大的挑戰。她抓著一本《惡作劇之詛咒》無法放手，那本書在她抓太緊時會從書頁間冒出許多黑煙，Erebus費了好一番功夫才將她帶離那本書。（在鬥爭之間兩人也被噴了一身的黑煙）<br/>
　　「我覺得我需要那本書！」Ophelia在離開書店前仍在和Erebus做最後的抗爭：「萬一上學後有人欺負我怎麽辦！」<br/>
　　「如果有人欺負你，那就直接跟我說。」Erebus回答：「我會讓他知道惹上級長並不是一件好玩的事。」</p><p> </p><p>　　在那之後他們買了一個大金屬鍋、可以量藥的天秤、一架黃銅望遠鏡和一顆天體球。星星月亮繞著海軍藍的球體緩慢飄移，看上去美級了。除此之外，Erebus甚至在買制服長袍時答應Ophelia回家前去吃冰淇淋。<br/>
　　Ophelia在買完黃銅大鍋後就一直抱著它逛街，此刻手有點痠，她靠在街旁一家販賣羊皮紙與羽毛筆的商店櫥窗邊休息，Erebus則進店替兩人買物品。<br/>
　　「但我還是覺得下擺太長了。」這是Ophelia在看見Erebus走出店後給他的第一句話，從離開長袍商店後她一直很在意這件事，過長的下擺顯得她看上去格外矮小，試穿時她還踩到衣擺，差點摔跤。<br/>
　　「因為你還會長大，甜心。」Erebus正在算口袋裡餘額，沒有太搭理自己的妹妹。<br/>
　　「說了別在外面這麼叫我——」<br/>
　　「我剛剛給你買了一款寫字時可以變色的墨水。」Erebus打斷她，束緊袋子扔進肩上的小包包內：「你一定會喜歡。」<br/>
　　Ophelia的心情頓時好了起來。他們再一次核對學校的購物清單。<br/>
　　「我們還有魔杖沒有買。」Erebus收起清單說。<br/>
　　魔杖——那可是Ophelia最期待的一件事情。<br/>
　　最後他們停在一間又破又小的店門口，金漆剝落的招牌上寫著：「Ollivander：自公元前三百八十二年即製作精良魔杖。」佈滿塵埃的櫥窗內只有一塊紫色的天鵝絨底布，已經褪了色，毫無光滑的質地。<br/>
　　「進去——進去啊！」Erebus推了在門口猶豫不絕的Ophelia一把。<br/>
　　這間店完全異於先前逛過，充滿繽紛色彩的店面。和外部如出ㄧ轍的狹小店堂內，整齊疊高至天花板的匣子給人一種壓迫的感覺。整間店的色彩似乎只剩木板的深褐色以及長匣子的淺灰。Ophelia有種奇妙的感覺，這裡似乎是個與熱鬧的斜角巷完全隔絕的地點，時間是不存在於這裡的。下午的陽光透過十字窗格落在Ophelia腳邊，她凝神一看，那被陽光反射的塵埃宛如被固定般，是靜止不動的。<br/>
　　「歡迎。」<br/>
　　正當Ophelia仍瞇著眼睛觀察塵埃是否真的靜止不動時，她身後傳出輕柔的嗓音。她嚇的連忙回過身，木板在腳底發出喀擦喀擦的噪音。而從Erebus瞪大的眼睛來看，他也被這突如其來的問候嚇到了。<br/>
　　一名男人站在他們身後，他那黑色的髮絲裡夾雜著灰白，一雙淺色的大眼睛眨呀眨，紅潤的雙唇是在黯淡的店舖裡唯一的一抹顏色。［註4］<br/>
　　「你好。」Ophelia緊張的回答，她得用盡全部的意志力才能夠壓抑自己像個彈簧般跳起躲在無論是什麼東西，只要能夠擋住男人視線就好的想法。這樣太不禮貌了，更何況她現在也動不了，在對方的視線下，她的手腳僵硬簡直不像自己的。Erebus往前跨了一步，Ophelia幾乎是用撲的躲到他身後。<br/>
　　「哦，是的，我記得你，Erebus Dawson。」Ollivander先生的注意頓時被Erebus吸引，這讓Ophelia鬆了一口氣：「櫻桃木，11英吋，揮起來很順手，是施魔法的好魔杖，對吧？」<br/>
　　若這是Ollivander先生打招呼的方式，那感覺真是弔詭極了，Ophelia用眼角餘光瞄了一眼哥哥，然而Erebus仍舊面色不改的頷首，向對方打招呼：「先生。」<br/>
　　那神情彷彿有一名賣魔杖的先生會記得自己的名字和魔杖樣式，是再也正常不過的一件事。<br/>
　　「每一枝由我的手賣出的魔杖，我都忘不了，那簡直像昨天的事，轉眼間你就長高了。」Ollivander先生退後了點：「那麼這位小姐是……？」<br/>
　　Erebus把Ophelia推出來一些：「這位是我妹妹。」<br/>
　　「小姑娘，你叫什麼名字？」<br/>
　　「Ophelia Dawson。」Ophelia對著Ollivander先生的鞋尖自我介紹，飛快抬起眼皮看了對方一眼，又補了一句：「先生。」<br/>
　　「不必那麼拘謹。」Ollivander先生的聲音帶著點笑意，他揮揮手，從店裡飛來一條有著銀色刻度的軟尺，落在他們的腳邊：「來吧，Dawson小姐，你的慣用手是哪一隻？」<br/>
　　Ophelia舉起右手。<br/>
　　「哦，好的，就保持這樣的姿勢別動。」Ollivander先生開始為Ophelia量各式各樣的尺寸，肘到肩頭，肩到地板，頭圍……Ollivander先生一面指揮著軟尺動作，嘴裡喃喃著不同被測量出的數字。他在貨架間穿梭著，回來後手裡抱著一些匣子，有更多的被遺留在地板上，捲尺在做完它的工作後便捲成一團落在旁邊：「通常兄弟姐妹的魔杖性質都挺相近的，先試試這個，紫衫木與獨角獸毛，11英吋，柔和。你揮一下試試。」<br/>
　　Ophelia握住魔杖，上下揮動了一下，尚未看見任何反應，就被Ollivander先生一把奪下：「 這枝不行，換一枝，壇木，鳳凰羽毛，9英吋半，相當堅硬。」Ophelia又試了一下，但也被拿了回去。<br/>
　　Ophelia試了一根又一根，還是沒有符合Ollivander先生標準的，適合她的魔杖。她還碰到一枝魔杖，散發著一股厭惡的氣息，Ollivander先生見狀，立刻將那根還沒拿出盒子的魔杖放進地面上那堆試過魔杖行列裡。<br/>
　　「別擔心，別擔心。這很正常，是魔杖選擇巫師，你只是還沒遇見那根適合你的魔杖罷了。」Ollivander先生安慰道，他用銳利的目光再度掃視Ophelia一輪，幾個心跳的時間，他噢了一聲：「哦……或許我們都找錯方向了，不是和你兄長的魔杖相似，而是……」Ollivander先生的話尚未說完，就急急忙忙竄進貨架間，抱著一個盒子出來：「試試這個吧，無花果木，具龍心弦芯12吋長，靈活，略有彈性。」<br/>
　　Ophelia接過魔杖，碰觸魔杖的指尖一陣麻癢的感覺，她忍不住笑出聲來，魔杖的尖端蹦出點點火光，那些光班彷彿有了生命，散落在店內四處，隨著笑聲一閃一滅，那些是會笑的星星。在光班消失前，魔杖店裡充斥著剔透的鈴鐺聲。<br/>
　　Erebus忍不住也笑出聲來，Ollivander先生看上去非常滿意：「好……很好，真是精彩。」他接過魔杖，一眨眼，手上就多出了幾朵三色槿。Ollivander先生將魔杖裝到匣子裡，用棕色紙包裹它。　　<br/>
　　「我想，你和你的兄長一樣，都能夠成為一個不錯的人。縱使你們的性格完全不同。」Ollivander先生對他們倆眨眨眼。<br/>
　　Ophelia決定不去回答這句話。<br/>
　　他們付七個金加隆買下魔杖，Ollivander先生鞠躬把他們送出店門。<br/>
　　Erebus兌現了他的承諾，兄妹倆在冰淇淋店前駐足了一下，Ophelia選了巧克力加藍莓和碎杏仁口味，一聲不吭的走在Erebus身旁，努力消滅手上的冰淇淋。<br/>
　　兩人的影子在鵝卵石街道上，被傍晚的夕陽拉的和街燈一樣長。Ollivander先生方才變出的三色槿別在Ophelia的耳後，在黑黝黝的袍子裡顯的格外突出，她注意到路過的巫師們都用眼角餘光偷偷瞄她，她太過專心在注意經過的人們，一個不小心，鼻尖沾到了冰淇淋。冰冰涼涼的舒服感又讓她笑出聲來。</p><p> </p><p>　　斜角巷充滿了會笑的小鈴鐺。</p><p>［註1］此句向Rowling大大的第一集第一章節「我們的故事開始於一個晦暗、陰沉的星期二」致敬<br/>［註2］這是Rowling大大形容斜角巷的句子，那時海格帶著哈利進去時時用雨傘敲的。<br/>［註3］悲傷的希臘歌手奧菲斯和他妻子歐律狄刻，就是那個歐律狄刻被毒蛇咬死，奧菲斯前往冥府求情但最後因為未遵守約定而帶不回妻子的故事。Oli吐槽到底誰會去這樣的名字啊，但兩人的名字也是怪里怪氣的。<br/>［註4］我不太知道1932年的斜角巷和奧利凡德的樣子，私設是這樣啦，翻了許多Potter wiki 和 pottermore都沒有資料，傷心。</p><p>附註：魔杖是我在pottermore測的<br/>再附註：寫Ophelia的笑聲時我立刻想到了奇妙仙子（Tinker bell）小時候就覺得她在笑聲裡出生的設定實在太棒了，我把Ophelia的笑聲設定很好聽，開心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>